Snowed In
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Draco takes Hermione away to a remote cabin for her birthday and they end up snowed in. Gift for Idina Malfoy. DracoHermione.


_A/N – A very Happy Birthday to my ever loyal reviewer Idina Malfoy! Thanks to WeasleyForMe for the beta read!_

* * *

Snowed In

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Hermione growled, crossing her arms over her chest and facing the window, which was blanketed in a layer of snow so thick it was impossible to see out of.

"How was I supposed to know the weather would turn this bad?" he cried in self defence, desperate to lift her mood.

"It's called forward planning Draco. If you had just checked the weather reports on the television like I taught you to then you would have seen the blizzard warnings," she cried, still refusing to look at him. Draco watched her tense stance for a moment longer before deciding it was best to leave her alone when she was so upset.

Turning to the empty grate, he flicked his wand and set it alight, casting the cabin's interior in the warm glow. Staring at the fire, he mused over how perfect his plan had been, how romantic it had seemed, and how wrong it had turned out. He just wished Hermione would logically see that this was supposed to be a romantic weekend away for her birthday and not his way of telling her she works too much and needed to pay more attention to him (a thought he would never admit to thinking, even under the strongest Veritisium).

The fireplace crackled merrily but was completely useless since he had shut it off to from the floo network, but at least it provided enough warmth to stop him from shivering and allowed him to remove his heavy coat. He hung it up by a peg on the door and grabbed their discarded overnight bags; they had been thrown to the floor when Hermione had launched herself at him earlier in her pleasured surprised, which had been moments before she had realised she was snowed in. They couldn't even leave by their normal means of abrupt departure, because he had had anti-aparation wards placed all over the cabin so they would not be disturbed. They were trapped for three days.

He didn't see what the problem was, it wasn't like they were really going to go outside anyway, and in fact he had planned to spend the three nights in bed with her. Glancing over at the windows he suddenly knew exactly what the problem was; they could have spent three days in bed at home. He didn't have to drag her away from her work and friends to do that.

Feeling dejected, he moved toward the small kitchenette on the far wall and with a flick of his wand, put an old tin kettle on the stove to boil some water for hot cocoa. Every time he passed his brunette witch she would sniff and square her shoulders, but never once did she turn back to look at him.

He unpacked their bags, set up several warming charms in the bedroom in preparation for nightfall and poured them both a steaming mug of chocolaty liquid. Not daring to go near her in fear of being hexed, he set the mug on the low coffee table with an audible click before moving to the only couch, which happened to face the fire, with his own mug and a copy of _Potions Weekly_.

The warm fire, hot drink and less than stimulating text soon relaxed him enough that he fell asleep on the couch and did not wake up until much later, when he found himself shivering from cold and cramped from his less than traditional sleeping position. He had a moment of disorientation before he remembered where he was and why he was there, and his next thought was for Hermione. Spinning on the couch he found her curled up on a straight back wooden chair, still facing the window.

He hissed when his feet touched the freezing floorboards causing him to hop awkwardly all the way toward her. The slump of her shoulders and the position her head was in told him well before he reached her that she was asleep, and one touch to the side of her face told him that she was freezing. Of all the places she had to sulk in, she had to choose the coldest place in the cabin, he mused, picking her up in one sweeping move and carrying her to the bedroom, trying to ignore the sharp pain of the biting cold on his feet.

Hermione barely stirred as he removed her clothes and his own before turning down the covers and slipping in bed behind her, using his own body heat to try and thaw her. He tried not to curse as her icy toes brushed against his calf and gritted his teeth when she decided in her sleepy haze that wedging her hands between his thighs was a great thing to do.

He continued to run his hands along her cold flesh, feeling it slowly warm, and the shivers that had wracked her body finally came to a halt. Her body seemed to deflate into him, and she fell into a deep relaxed sleep. Draco listened to her even breathing for a long while, trying to come up with a way to get them out of the cabin. He became so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the shift in her body until she was prodding him to let him know she was awake and that her hand had gone to sleep between his legs.

"I'm sorry," slipped out of his mouth; he tightened his arms around her waist, afraid she would leave him alone in their warm nest.

"I can't blame you for the weather," she gave him a small smile, moving her hands to wrap around his neck.

"I'm not sorry for the blizzard, I am sorry that I dragged you away from your family and friends without even asking you first."

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before breaking into a brilliant smile. "You silly man. I wasn't angry with you, especially not for why you think. I was angry with the whole situation,"

"Pardon?" he asked in confusion. He had been so sure it was him she was angry at.

"This is one of the most romantic things you have ever done, but when I saw we were snowed in, I was so upset we weren't going to be able to go outside and skate and make snowmen and all those other things we used to do in the snow. It made me sad, and being sad on my birthday made me angry at myself. I could never be angry at you for organising such a beautiful surprise." She leant up to kiss his mouth, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

"Oh," was all he said, still processing her claim.

"But now that I have had time to think about it," she purred, "Being snowed in with you doesn't seem so bad after all." She kissed him again, but this time when she went to pull back he just clutched her closer to him.

Hermione moaned as he rolled her onto her back and he pressed his hard body into her soft curves. His mouth still caressing hers, he bought his hands around her waist to travel down her thighs, urging her to part them so he could rest his knee gently against her core. As she writhed against him, he took his mouth from hers and shifted onto his elbows to kiss the valley between her breasts before moving on to take one pert nipple in his mouth, circling it first with his tongue before suckling.

Her fingers moved to slice through his fine blonde hair as she sighed and began to grind her hips into his, feeling her body come to life and herself grow wet. Draco sensed the change in her, and shifted his position to lay his heavy member against her exposed folds, bringing on a quiet urgency between them. Her nails scraped his back as he nipped at her flesh with his teeth at the same time he slipped his erection into her tight sheath. They both moaned as he began to rock against her, hitting her tight bud with every small thrust.

As his thrusts became faster and deeper, her cries grew to match until the entire cabin was filled with the sounds of the young couple making love. He shifted their position so that they were lying on their sides facing each other; he hooked his arm under her thigh to get a better angle and looked into her eyes as he took complete possession of her body. It was all Hermione could do to hold his gaze as a lust filled haze threatened to consume her consciousness.

He continued to take her this way, feeling her muscles begin to clench around him and crying out when the pressure built to an almost unbearable state. Her nails made deep red tracks down his back as she felt her orgasm build and finally broke like a dam. Her cries of release bounced back from the snow bound walls and drew him over the edge too, until they were both spent, lying on their sides, panting.

Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of the arms around her waist and the gentle kisses on her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a clocked chimed somewhere in the other room twelve times.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't respond, she just snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's arms and thought 'what a fabulous way to grow old'.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
